


heaven

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: ʜᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ - ᴄᴏᴍᴍɪꜱꜱɪᴏɴꜱ ꜰᴏʀ ᴘʜɪʟɪᴘᴘɪɴᴇꜱ (ꜱʜɪᴀ)ᴀ/ɴ: thank you for commissioning me! shia actually told me to write whatever i wanted HAHA so i did a knight!sugawara :> hope you enjoy! if you want to commission me, please dm me on discord at xinxin#2307!!ʙᴇᴛᴀ: @cherryonigiri
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

> ʜᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ - ᴄᴏᴍᴍɪꜱꜱɪᴏɴꜱ ꜰᴏʀ ᴘʜɪʟɪᴘᴘɪɴᴇꜱ (ꜱʜɪᴀ)
> 
> ᴀ/ɴ: thank you for commissioning me! shia actually told me to write whatever i wanted HAHA so i did a knight!sugawara :> hope you enjoy! if you want to commission me, please dm me on discord at xinxin#2307!!
> 
> ʙᴇᴛᴀ: @cherryonigiri

“come on, kou.”

sugawara allows you to grab his wrist and tug him into the dense forest. the air is still, while the smell of nature and its inhabitants flood his nostrils. sunlight barely touches the forest floor, trickling through the maze of branches and leaves above him, forming dizzying patterns on the ground.

he thinks that this might be heaven. 

the buzzing of insects fills the silence between you two. squirrels scurry along branches at your intrusion, warning their families of the two strangers with chirps and squeaks overhead. you slow down once you reach the lake in the middle of the forest.

“see, i told you we wouldn’t get caught by daichi!” you proudly say.

“he’s still going to scold us when we get back, your highness,” sugawara murmurs, cheeks painted pink when you finally let go of him.

you suppose that escaping the castle has him excited. with a hum, you dart off, skirting about the lake. algae and duckweed blanket the water’s surface where fish and other creatures swim lazily beneath. a hidden toad croaks.

“there, do you see it?” you point excitedly at a lavender hyacinth, turning to sugawara with widened eyes and an overjoyed grin. “i told you! i told you they’re blooming today!”

the flowers float atop of large, flat leaves, where their pale purple petals reach for the sun. without a doubt they are beautiful, but sugawara thinks that you are prettier than any other flower in the entire world. 

he watches as you coo over the hyacinths, reaching out to touch their light petals and run your thumb and forefinger over them. the sun in the clearing is bright, is warm. he wants to touch you in that afternoon sunshine, where your skin is golden and bronze and copper and all shades of brilliance. 

sugawara thinks that time has fallen asleep in the sun’s warmth. the world stops rotating on its axis in awe of your very existence. it’s only right, for someone as beautiful as you. you continue to let untrimmed grass tickle your ankles and pick mushrooms from the base of trees, oblivious to his affections.

your crown has planned your life ahead of you. sugawara, a mere knight, doesn’t even deserve the privilege of standing so close to you. hand on the pommel of his sword, he makes sure you don’t reach too far out into the lake, or touch the ivy that will sting you.

sugawara believes that someone, somewhere, sometime, will write about his love for you. prose, story, play - for he knows that his unrequited affection is the melancholy of broken lovers throughout history.

“your highness, we should go back,” sugawara says later, when the hands on his pocket watch strike five and twelve. “dinner will be served soon.”

there’s a cute pout on your face, and he wishes that he could rip the arms off of Time so that you could spend the rest of eternity here. begrudgingly, you begin your trek back to the castle, preparing yourself to face an angry daichi.

“i’m sorry if daichi shouts at you, kou…”

sugawara chuckles quietly.

“it’s fine if he does. don’t worry about it, your highness.”

he doesn’t mind, for heaven is wherever you are.


End file.
